Birthday Boy
by Intoxic
Summary: Magnus is having a birthday, and not everything is going as he would want. It seemed that his beloved forogt about that. And he's required in Idris in his day. How he spend his b-day after all? One-Shot


_**Summary: Magnus is having a birthday, and not everything is going as he would want. It seemed that his beloved forogt about that. And he's required in Idris in his day. How he spend his b-day after all?**_

_**I do not own the Mortal Instruments. All rights belonges to Cassandra Clare. **_

* * *

Today was a special day for me. I'm turning 816, yes I did count good. Ok, Alec counted. My beloved Shadowhunter, my whole world. I never knew that in my whole life I was looking for the true love. I realized that when I met Alexander. Since we are together, every year on my birthday he agreed on a big party for me. He hated it, but since it was my b-day he tried to have fun. And I love him for it. But this year I thought that maybe we could just be together on my day. Simply dinner, wine and canoodle was good for me. As long as I have him this day I don't need a party. So I was in very happily mood when I woke up. And then I realize that I'm alone in the bed. Where was Alec? I stretched myself and got up. I heard some noise from the kitchen. Soon I approached my Shadowhunter eating breakfast. I smiled wide, being prepared on his "Happy Birthday" and a gift. I came closer to him and put a light kiss on his hair.

"Good morning Darling." I said in a joyful tone.

"Hey." His voice was a little odd. This is strange. "There is a fire message for you from Idris. They have some council meeting. And you have to go" I looked in the direction that Alec was looking. I took the message and growl. It's my birthday, can't they give me the day-off?

"But don't worry. I have to go with Izzy and Jace on the patrol and after that we're heading to the Institute, so you don't have to be hurry. I probably stay the night there."

"You're not coming home for a night?"

"Sorry, but we need to catch up family matters with mom. And You're going to Idris anyway." Alec took a last bite of his sandwich. "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow? Bye honey." He kissed me gentle and brief and hurried away.

I was in a shock. No "Happy Birthday"? He forgot?! How could he? I found myself sobbing. Alec forgot about my birthday. I know that he is not perfect in remembering important dates. But he tries. He knows when we have the wedding anniversary, he knows when the Valentine's Day is. And yet, he forgot about my birthday. And I even marked that day in the calendar in the kitchen. Big red circle around today. Stupid Shadowhunter! So…he forgot. That's fine I'll entertain myself. Maybe I call to Simon and Jordan. No. Simon will be probably with Izzy and Jordan…I don't really like him. Let's say that I tolerate him, cause he's dating Maya. And I like that girl. So which other friends left? Clary? I'm sure she will be with Jace. Tessa is in some trip with James. Then it hit me. I don't have more friends. So I need to be alone in my b-day? Either this or I end up in some bar, drinking and calling to Alec to come and take me home. Like the last time I went for "one drink". I ended up drinking for five hours and then Alec must come and take me out. But today my husband won't come for me. Stupid family matters. I guess I need to stay in Idris as long as I can. Maybe I visit a few friends. Or not. That Shadowhunters don't like me too much. Even if I am married to one of them for seven years. I guessed I need to get going when I received another message form my beloved mother-in-law, the new Inquisitor, Maryse Lightwood.

Ten minutes after I created a portal I was standing in front of the Gard. I walk into it and saw that there was just the Council. I saw the werewolf-Luke Garroway, Raphael Santiago—the vampire, Meliron—the faerie, Consul Penhallow and the Inquisitor Lightwood.

"And there he is. Couldn't you came earlier?" asked Meliron.

"No. I have other things to take care of too Meliron." I looked at all of them. "Ok, what is this even about?"

"You, as the member of the Council, need to sign those papers. It's important" Said Maryse. Are they kidding me? They pulled me here to sign some stupid papers. I was in shock.

"You're joking right? I came here, just to sign whatever is it? Couldn't you give it to me, I don't know, maybe in home?" I looked directly at Maryse. I mean we are a family she could do it. She did that before.

"No Magnus. This papers are very important. They can't leave the Gard. Now sign this and you can go back to home." I sign that and didn't even look at it. Then I left the Gard.

I was wandering in the Alicante streets and remembered our wedding. Yes we got married in Idris. It's a good thing that Maryse became the new Inquisitor and that Jia Penhallow is the Consul. Her daughter is a lesbian. So she was so glad when Maryse came with the idea of changing the law. So now the homosexual couples can get married in here. Even when it's a Shadowhunter—Downworler couple. Sometimes it's a good thing that my mother-in-law rules the Idris. I'm kind of untouchable here. Cause no one wants to mess up with the Inquisitor. And vice versa. None Downworlder mess with the Lightwoods, cause they don't want to be haunted by the Magnificent Warlock Magnus Bane-Lightwood. After a few hours of wandering I decided that it's a proper time to go home. At least to New York. When I was in the city again I thought that I can use a little walk, since Alec isn't home. I was walking in the Central Park when I saw an old lady selling beautiful flowers. I came to her and looked at red roses. She smiled at me.

"So…which one you would like to buy for your wife?. The red roses? They are perfect for the ones we love".

"I know. But my _wife_ forgot about my birthday today. So I don't know if I want the red roses." I said touching my wedding ring.

"I'm sure your lady will apologize for it" She was so nice for me. I took a bouquet of red roses and hand to her 20 bucks. When she wanted to give me change I politely shook my hand. Then she gave me a most beautiful rose in the world. The red one with glitter on the petals. "Happy Birthday Mister." I thanked her and starting to head to home.

People were looking at me with smiles. So maybe this day wasn't so awful after all. I got one present from stranger, but still it's a gift. The other one I bought for me myself. I got into our building and look for the keys. I know that I could use magic for it, but I don't need to rush. It's not like someone was waiting for me. I bet that even Charmian Meow was out somewhere, cause I didn't see him this morning. So I come up with my plan. I conjure something for myself. Maybe some Italian food? And I'll open some wine we bought in France. Yes this can be good. I spent my b-day in home alone. When I opened the doors I found that our apartment is so dark. I tried to switch on the lights but they didn't work. Oh come on, I paid the bill. Oh whatever. I took off my coat and hang it on my place. Then I rushed to the kitchen to find some vase for the flowers. Something was strange. I could swear that I sense Alec. I turned around but I see nothing. So maybe there were his clothes in the living room. Stupid Shadowhunter, he will clean all my mess but his own no. After I put the flowers in the water I went to the living room, and then I heard some noise. I prepared myself to cast some spell at the housebreaker. And then I saw a magic light

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

I was in a shock. In front of me were standing all of my friends and my family. Izzy, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Tessa, James, Clary, Jace, even Maryse. But where was Alec? I started to look in a fear. He wasn't here? So much for a wonderful husband, if he even can't get to home on your birthday. I wanted to be happy, I mean my friends were here, but I wanted so badly for Alec to be here too.

"Looking for me?" I heard familiar voice behind my back. I turned around to approach my beloved Shadowhunter. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark a bit transparent down buttoned shirt so I could see his all muscles and marks. He was holding some blue box in his hands. He handed it to me, when I opened it I was amaze. It was a beautiful blue necklace which I saw in Paris, when we were there last time. I told Alec that I liked it, but I never knew that he was truly listen me there.

"Happy Birthday Honey" I kissed him hungrily in his lips. I think I cried at that moment too. We were kissing until I heard that Jace was clearing his throat. God…if we wouldn't be a family I would so turn him into a rat. But instead I glared him. I turn my gaze back to my Shadowhunter and looked at him a little hurt. I still remembered this morning.

"Hey is everything ok?" He asked me.

"I thought you forgot" I said silently.

"Never. I could never forget. I'm sorry that I didn't say happy birthday this morning, but I wanted to surprise you. And I'm sorry that I didn't throw you a spectacular party like you would prefer, but I don't know many of your friends in the Downworld."

"It's perfect for me. Just you and I and our family and friends. Just what I wanted"

"Time for the cake!" said loudly Isabelle. We went into the living room. I swallowed hard on the thought that Izzy prepared the cake. I think Alec sensed that, cause he squeezed my hand in reassuring.

"Don't worry. Mom made it. Izzy just decorated it." He whispered to me. I breathed in a relief. I didn't want to have a food poisoning today.

When we came to the table I saw the most…incredible cake. I believe it's the chocolate cake, but on the top there was so much glitter. I hope it's eatable glitter. But with Izzy you can never know. When I blow off the candles, you know the numbered-ones, I took a good glance on our living room. I didn't saw before, that it was decorated with the glitter and the colorful lights. It was simple but I liked it very much. Someone made a good work. Then came time for a gifts from the others. From Tessa and James I got a beautiful paint with a view of London in XIX century. From Izzy and Simon I got a very glittery red Armani shirt. Jace and Clary got me a perfect present. It was a drawing of me and Alec in our wedding day. It was amazing. I felt tears on my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and hugged the red-haired friend. And then I hugged Jace. He stood frozen there and his surprising face was the best. Alec laughed at his brother. And soon all of us were laughing. After few hours of having fun all of them left our apartment. Then Alec started to going to the bedroom. When he was in the doorframe he turned back to me.

"Come on birthday boy, I still have one present for you in the bedroom"


End file.
